Operation: The Predator and His Prey
by Anonymouz Writer
Summary: "Your the 'prey' and I'm the 'predator'. I'm the 'seeker' and your the 'hider'. Just remember that I will find you no matter how big is the city and also, bare in mind that I will never stop looking for you until I've found you, my 'prey'." And without warning, he then kissed me right on the lips. [Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) X Reader].
1. Prologue

**I've wanted to create this fan fiction for a long time now and somehow, I think it's fun to write a story about Suzuno Fuusuke [Gazel] and a reader together.~ I know...there aren't that many stories of Gazel X Reader and so I decided to create one! :D **

**Of course, the plots came from my dreams. Yep, I've had this dream for a little while now and I was thinking, "Hey! Why not make this like a Predation Love Story?!" I know...it may sound stupid, but it actually makes a lot of sense ones you start to read this story. So...it's like Gazel is the Predator and your his Prey. It's like his claiming you to be his or something like that...Just read the story and you'll understand! I think...**

**Remember that the story is always in your POV (point of view)! Ignore the grammatical and spelling mistakes. **

**Drills:**

**[F/N]= First Name**

**[L/N]= Last Name**

**[H/C]= Hair Color**

**[E/C]= Eye Color**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Operation: The Predator and The Prey**

* * *

After the 3 minute break, the whistle blew once more as 2nd half of the match started. I then got onto the field with the rest of my teammates as the game continued on. My team was battling against Diamond Dust - a master rank soccer team that goes to Aliea Gakuen. I have to admit, we we're battling against aliens who doesn't look like aliens at all but more like...humans. That's all I can say. Only, their plays are rough but that's probably because of the Aliea Meteorite stuck on them; thus, this is maybe the reason as to why they are called aliens along with their school. I was just running with my [H/C] hair flowing in the wind when suddenly, I felt a breeze of coldness right next to me on the left.

"Well if it isn't the team's captain, [L/N], [F/N]." the arrogant and cool-headed captain of Diamond Dust, Gazel, teased in this cold manner. From closer observation, Gazel had light grey hair which is always swept to the left with a pair of _captivating _teal eyes, and a fair skin. He was a head taller than me, so I had to raise my head in order to strike a proper conversation with him.

"What do you want?" I snarled. I guess I still have _some _pride left. "Just so you know, I didn't come here to have a _Meet n' Greet _with you."

"No need to be so rude," he smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. "I just wanted to tell you that my team will win this match in victory while yours will mourn in defeat."

What the nerve! Why that little alien and his _captivating _eyes! Look who's being rude!

"You have too much pride within yourself!" I stated as he just gave me a smirk in return.

"Glad that your able to tell, [F/N]." he smirked as he then slide tackled towards me and then stole the ball away from my possession. I then had this feeling that we might have won against many other soccer teams but I'm not so sure about this one.

Diamond Dust was a really strong team and just like that...we lost against them after the 2nd half of the game ended...

His words became true, but of course, we didn't _mourn _in defeat, damn it! We played fair and square, and so as the captain, I have to be a good sport and accept defeat. Just when I was about to pick up the soccer ball that we used to play against the aliens, I heard footsteps slowly approaching me from behind, and the next thing I knew, a cold hand grasped my shoulders and I was turned roughly as I _accidentally _met the cold and captivating teal eyes of Gazel. I then froze - not wanting to move. He was so close to me that I could feel his cold breath brush against my neck.

"Your quite interesting, [F/N]." Gazel said as he rested his forehead against mine while still clutching onto my shoulders to keep me steady. What the heck was he doing!? "I want to meet you again someday, so why don't we play a game called Hide and Seek to pass the time?"

He then smirked as his captivating teal eyes started to bore against mine. I could hear the shrieks that my teammates were giving me. "Of course, Hide and Seek is also a game about Predation. Your the _prey _and I'm the _predator_. I'm the _seeker _and your the _hider. _Just remember that I will find you no matter how big is the city and also, bare in mind that I will never stop looking for you until I've found you, my _prey._"

And without warning, he then placed a hand on my chin so that I wouldn't look down and another one at the back of my head so that I won't be able to escape or move around. I was completely frozen and I couldn't move. He had prisoned me in his arms and I couldn't do anything.

Quick as a flash, he then leaned in and closed the little gap between me and him. Before I knew it, his cold and hard lips were pressed against mine and I couldn't find an opportunity to kiss back. He even tilted my head to the side a bit and even pulled my head closer to deepen the kiss! I don't understand anything at all...why was he doing this?

He was kissing me! Right in front of my teammates and his! I never knew he could be such a _player_! After for what seemed like forever, he then released my lips and then proceeded to walk to his teammates before flashing me a smirk.

"That was a sign that you are now my _prey _and only _mine_." Gazel said before placing his foot on a black soccer ball. With a snap of his fingers, he then disappeared along with his teammates into a cloud of smoke.

"Let the games begin..."

* * *

**So yeah...I don't know if it's any good... **

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue even though it it's just short.**

**A review would be a appreciated and feel free to give me flames. I would also be grateful if you give me flame - you know, to tell me how I can improve my story or in anyway possible. Thank you for taking the time to read this story! It means a lot to me.~ :3**


	2. Conscience

**Operation: The Predator and The Prey**

**Chapter 1: Conscience**

* * *

"Hey [F/N]," my best friend, Hanako, called out to me; although I didn't notice at first. I'm to busy thinking about something that I don't even know. It's like my conscience is always bothered every now and then; this distraction started months ago if I'm not mistaken.

"YO [F/N]! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Hanako yelled which was enough for me to almost fall of my chair. Literally. But good thing I snapped out at the last minute. I haven't realize though that she has been calling my name for like _eternity. _I must have dazed off a lot and this never happens before.

"Dude, quit spacing out, will yah?" Hanako rolled her eyes - this is a go signal for me that she was completely pissed off.

"Sorry," I said shrugging helplessly. "I don't know why I've been spacing out a lot lately."

After that, I got my cup of coffee and started to simmer it; thinking that maybe it could help me refresh my mind. Oh yes, did I tell you that we were inside a coffee shop? We usually hang out here all the time.

"[F/N]," Hanako started as she took a deep breath. "Don't tell me you're still bothered by that match against Diamond Dust. Seriously, that was months ago. Surely you'd be over about that by now. Just let it go."

I then continued to drink the cup of coffee as I stared out the window. "Of course I'm not bothered about _that _match against Diamond Dust. I'm not a beeyotch." I stated dryly as I thought about the incident that happened back then.

"If it's not that, then unless..." Hanako paused. She seemed to be thinking before letting out an evil smirk. To which, I didn't like one bit. "...Unless you're thinking about the _kiss _that alien planted on you! And that was your first kiss too!"

I then turned away from the windows before shooting Hanako a glare. "Don't even think about it." I stated sharply as I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you dare bring that topic and discuss about it."

I then furrowed my eyebrows at Hanako as she then just gave me a smugly grin in return. "And don't try to deny it either, [F/N]," Hanako smirked. "I was there and I was the manager of your soccer team, so of course I saw the whole incident with my own eyes."

I then sighed heavily as I rested my chin against my palm. I have no choice but to listen to Hanako's _unnecessary _pestering. "By the way, I never knew aliens could be such a flirt and _players _too!" Hanako beamed. "There just so damn _sexy _and hot! Your so lucky to be kissed by one."

_Hanako, are you sure your not abducted by aliens yourself? _I thought as I shook the feeling away. Well, what Hanako said is kind of stupid because then I couldn't imagine my first kiss being stolen by an alien. "It's literally a curse that I've been kissed by an alien," I stated dryly while Hanako shrieked.

"What are you talking about!? It's a blessing that you've been kissed by an alien!" Hanako flaunted as I gave her a weird look.

_Oh now your on the alien's side? What wrong with you? _I thought again. What's up with me today? Right now, I wanted to strangle Hanako so much that I'll make sure she'll never see tomorrow. But like the normal girl that I'am, I stayed calm and counted one to ten. I then shot Hanako a look as I stood up from my sit; grabbed a few tips from my pocket; threw it on the table for my coffee and Hanako's strawberry milkshake, and then walked outside.

Of course, Hanako had followed me outside and is now walking beside me. "Aren't you suppose to see that alien again?" Hanako asked irritating me.

"Would you stop talking about Gazel?" I threatened as my eyes twitched in annoyance. "And besides, it's impossible for me to meet up with him again without seeing him for a month."

Hanako raised an eyebrow as she thought for minute before proceeding to look at me again. "Uhh...hello! Didn't he say something about this _game _your playing right now and that, he wouldn't stop looking for you until's he's found you? Your he's...er..._prey _after all." Hanako pointed out as I flinched and widened my eyes. It was then that I had stopped walking and quickly found the ground interesting.

"Huh? Why'd yah stop walkin' [F/N]?" Hanako asked as she tried to peer in to see my expression. "Have I said anything wrong?"

I remained silent for the pass five seconds before speaking again. "No, I'm fine. You just reminded me something." I simply reasoned out to which Hanako gave me a look.

"Your lying again, aren't you?" Hanako rolled her eyes. "Come'on [F/N], I know your style."

After Hanako said those words, it kinda made me smile. Yes, it's obvious that I'm lying, but it's not like my nostrils would flare or my nose would grow longer each time I tell a lie like Pinocchio for instance. Hanako just seems to know when I'm lying or not. "Okay fine," I admitted while rolling my eyes. The pride I had some left seemed to have worn off, "I'am telling a lie, okay? I just don't know why I'm even bothered by this _alien _issue."

I then continued to walk, but this time, I slowed my pace down. "If that alien and his kiss is bothering you, then let's do something or go somewhere to keep your mind off it, neh?" Hanako said sticking out her tongue playfully in the process. Which I find kinda cute if you ask me.

"Sure," I replied shrugging, "but what are we going to do or go?"

Hanako thought for a moment before beaming in excitement. I almost saw the giant light bulb that clicked above her head just now. "Let's go see that match that people were talking about! Inazuma Japan vs. Fire Dragon!"

And without warning, Hanako had grabbed my hand and led me to the stadium to where the game was being commenced. Somehow, one month had passed and I've heard that Aliea Gakuen had fallen and that the so called _Aliea Fiasco _was over between Raimon. I saw the whole thing in the television with Hanako and my parents. As we arrived at the stadium, a chill then ran down my spine. I furrowed my eyebrows as I realized something...but I just couldn't point it out.

Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this match: Inazuma Japan vs. Fire Dragon.

I'll just have to wait and see then...

* * *

***crouches in a corner* Was it bad? If it was then I'm so sorry!**

***goes back to original form* Anyways, I'll be updating more chapters soon! I'm sorry Gazel didn't appear in this chapter, but I promise you, he will in the next chapter. *pinches cheeks* Oh no! I spoiled one surprise! No worries...you have no idea WHAT he's going to do to you anyways... *evil giggle* (Oi! Nothing too perverted!~)**

**I'm not expecting reviews but it would be appreciated if you did. :3 I also accept flames. **

**Ignore the mistakes I made and I'm sorry if I missed out on something. Nobody is perfect anyways and if you think your perfect out there, then I'm sorry to offend you. *pats your back***

**Ta ta!~ *disappears***


	3. Caught

**Tihihi~ Black Mad Hatter here guys! *salutes* Here's the third chappie for this for this story! This chapter is also dedicated to those who were willing to review for this story. **

**Your reviews really made my day guys and it inspired me to write more upcoming chapters for this story! :D Thank you for that and I hope you'd enjoy this one.**

**By the way, [F/C] means ****favorite color****. Ignore the mistakes. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Operation: The Predator and The Prey**

**Chapter 2: Caught**

* * *

Hanako and I then went inside the stadium. We then found a perfect place to sit on one of the bleachers as I realized that there were so many people and that they were roaring with cheer. I heard Hanako cheering along with the crowd beside me, but I just stayed silent and watched carefully. I noticed though that Inazuma Japan IS Raimon. There is the famous Flame Striker known as Gouenji Shuuya and Hakuren's ace striker, Fubuki Shirou. But funny, I don't see Endou Mamoru and his God Hand right at the goalpost; instead, it's Tachimukai I see.

Fire Dragon was a team from Korea and I'm sure Aphrodi was there. Well, I guess I was just being a worrier back then. I have to calm down and just sit back and enjoy the match. Just when I was about to do so, I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuugi kicking the soccer ball.

Just as the crowd cheered one more time, Hanako shook me. "I think I see Nagumo Haruya on the Fire Dragon's team!" Hanako yelled in order for me to hear. But I just snorted. Come'on, as in Burn the alien is on Fire Dragon's team? That's gotta be a good joke.

However, when I heard the hissatsu technique called Chaos Break, I suddenly shot up. Wait...something strange is going on here. I heard the voice of Aphrodi and Nagumo but...I heard another voice. A familiar one if you ask me.

I shakily looked at the match as horror was written on my eyes. Right there in the middle of the field was Gazel!

**G-A-Z-E-L!**

I didn't know that he's part of this match too! Oh man, it's official: **I'm freaking out!**

I can't stay in this match any longer. It would be to risky. I have to _escape _somehow. But how? Maybe when it's break time for the soccer players, I could _escape _without being caught or noticed by anybody since they would be too busy doing other things anyways. So I patiently waited for the 1st half of the game to end.

Overtime, I'd been admitting to myself that both teams were pretty impressive when it came to playing soccer. Although, the whole time, my eyes kept looking over at Gazel and I didn't even understand myself as to why I kept peering over at him. It was strange to see him again after a month.

"Oh.~ I see Gazel.~ Do you see him [F/N]?~" Hanako chimed over as she smirked teasingly as she also nudged me on my ribs with the use of her elbow.

"Shut up Hanako," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh.~ Someone's being a Tsundere.~" Hanako continued to tease me while I scoffed.

"And someone's being a really big idiot." I pointed out while crossing my arms. I refrained myself from strangling her to bits. I chose to ignore her for the rest of the match; she would keep on teasing me anyways.

I then concentrated on watching the match when my eyes suddenly fell on Gazel again. Literally.

_Stop looking at him [F/N]! _I mentally screamed to myself.

Just when I wanted to look away, Gazel _had _to choose that time to scan around the crowd. I then stiffened and tried to relax. Panicking will not help me get out of this situation I'm in. Gazel still continued to scan around the crowd when suddenly, the same _captivating _teal eyes landed straight right at me.

My eyes then went wide as I tried to remain calm and not suddenly run out. But it was too late for me to move now because Gazel's eyes caught me and had frozen me solid! Today actually had to be my most **AWFUL **day because what happened next was unexpecting.

The moment Gazel had caught me staring right at him, a playful smirk suddenly crept up in his lips. What's worse is that the match even stopped for a moment and people decided to cut cheering and follow Gazel's gaze. When the line ended up leading to me, all the people and crowds took a deep breath and released an exhale. Right after that, they said the same thing and at the same time:

"AWWW!~" the whole crowd (even the soccer players and referee) adored me and Gazel like we we're kittens or something as I also realized that my face was really red!

I was blushing like so hard that I could have made a tomato jealous. And even my very own best friend was betraying me by teasing me as well! I wanted to just stand up leave the match but I think that would be very rude. So instead, I sighed and leaned back against my sit as people _still _continued to adore the situation.

"Awww.~ Look at her. She's actually shy of seeing her _boyfriend_." I heard one woman comment as she giggled.

"They are such a cute couple.~" One teen complimented nearby as I slid deeper and further into my sit out of embarrassment.

After adoring me and Gazel, now there giving away free cheesy and wheezy comments? I 1000% ever regret coming to this match! This was the biggest mistake I had ever made. I wasn't expecting this to happen at all!

"Now this is what I call a real match," Hanako pointed out jokingly while shoving and munching some popcorn into her mouth.

"Shut it Hanako," I mumbled, still pretty ticked off.

After the incident was being cleared and recovered, everything went back to normal like how it used to be and the match resumed. There was no way I'm ever gonna forget about this issue and I wasn't certainly proud to tell any of this to my classmates when I get back to school. Except for Hanako of course, 'cause she's just right beside me giggling like a chipmunk. I made her swear both up and down that she wouldn't breath a word about this incident or else I would kick her ass all the way to Spain, but in the end, she just pointed out that thousands - maybe even millions - had already witnessed the issue and that, there was really no need to hide it.

I couldn't object about that because she was correct and now my life was going to be doomed! When I thought that I was comfortable and confident enough to show my ashamed and pink face, I then sat up straight and tried to fix up the wrinkles on my clothes as an excuse.

Finally, firmly, the whistle blew and the 1st half of the game ended. This gave me both an opportunity and signal to get up and get my butt cheeks moving and outta here.

"Let's go now Hanako," I said dryly as I stood up and dragged Hanako with me.

"But it's still the 1st half of the game, isn't it?" Hanako tried to reason out, but I wasn't buying for it.

""There's school tomorrow and there's a ton of homework to finish," I said without hesitation while dragging Hanako out of her seat forcefully.

Both Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon were at rest at last and I could finally _escape _and activate my plan. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Gazel glancing at my direction and then turned back to talk to his fellow captain (probably asking for some permission) before proceeding to stand up and follow my route.

I then shivered and picked up my pace; still dragging Hanako with me with an iron grip.

"Slow down [F/N]," Hanako complained. "You might trip."

I didn't listen to Hanako though and instead, I kept walking fast until we reached the exit. I was hell bound of getting outta there!

When I was sure Gazel wasn't breathing down my neck, I then sighed in relief as I let go of Hanako's hand.

"Woah! What's up with you walking so fast all of a sudden?" Hanako inquired while raising a brow. She't totally clueless and that's a relief.

"I dunno...Adrenalin Rush or something?" I lied before releasing out a nervous laugh while I started to scratch my neck at the back. "Should we go now?"

Hanako then paused before glancing at her right side as she saw a cotton candy stand. "Be back in a minute," Hanako nodded and left me for the cotton candy stand.

I then sighed in relief when in a split second, I was suddenly grabbed by a cold hand and then the next thing I knew, I was being pinned to the wall.

"Gotcha now.~" Gazel smirked coldly as I tried to grasp the concept of what the heck was happening. I-I thought I lost him a few minutes ago! How was he able to catch up me in a blink of an eye? I couldn't find an answer to Gazel's comment so I just gulped and looked down instead.

"I wasn't expecting you to come to this match," Gazel inquired while I gave him a steady look.

"And I wasn't expecting you to be participating in the FFI tournament either," I pointed out while giving him a sarcastic look.

"Glad to hear that, 'cause now your trapped and there's no escape." Gazel stated as I continued to shiver below Gazel's body.

His body temperature was cold like a snow storm and it's freezing me down.

"It's been awhile now [F/N]," he said in this cold manner.

I then gasped as he moved forward. I tried to stop him by placing both my hands on his chest and push him aside. Sadly, he was much more stronger and I didn't stand a chance of winning against him.

"Hmmm..." he thought before proceeding to put his finger on my chin so I wouldn't look away. "Maybe I could kidnap you or something."

WHAT!? WAS HE INSANE?! There was no way I'm going to let myself be kidnapped by an alien and take me to his UFO! That's way too insane!

"What!?" I flinched as Gazel smirked.

"Oh, you heard me. Don't make me repeat myself," Gazel purred.

Wait...what!? _Purred_!? Okay, now I'm going through a disorder. Before I could process the concept, Gazel had caught my wrist and held them tightly as he started to lean in.

Closer...and closer... When he was near my lips by an inch, he then paused and looked at to his side.

"We'll finish this later on," Gazel smirked as he turned back to me. "But I'm still gonna get you soon, my _prey_. I'm sparing you this time and letting you go, but there will be no next time."

Gazel then released me as he turned his back and walked away. I'm sure that when he returns to his teammates, they'll bombard him with questions. I then slid down against the wall as I sighed tiredly.

"What happened to you [F/N]?!" Hanako screeched, almost dropping her cotton candy in the process. "Are you alright!?"

_ I wish I could say the same to myself..._

* * *

***face-walls* Was this chapter alright?**

**I'm sorry of I wasn't a good enough author for yah but I've tried my best! T.T**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I'll make more next time. You can still give me flames. Gentle or harsh ones. Maybe I can improve my story or something...**


	4. Madness

**Guysssss!~ I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Well, your already about to read the middle part of the story were in you'll have to face a cat fight! XD **

**There will only be two more chapters left (Chapter 4 and Epilogue) before this story will end. Yup, this story is about to end soon. But don't worry! After this story, I'm going to publish a new one. A new one that is still a Character X Reader story! Only...it has longer chapters! **

**Children of Light - I mean, Mitsuko-san, I'll be sure to finish the one-shot that you've requested soon!**

**In the meantime, enjoy chapter 3!~**

* * *

**Operation: The Predator and The Prey**

**Chapter 3: Madness and Restiveness**

* * *

Monday. It's time for school again. Right now, I'm sitting on my arm chair while staring out the window as I played with my pencil waiting for Sensei to come inside the classroom. I wasn't expecting the worst though.

"If it isn't Ms. [L/N], [F/N]," a mean and cranky girly voice called out as I turned around.

I knew that voice since I was still in elementary. And the one talking right now is Lynne - the school's queen bee and popular diva. Everybody in this school I'm studying in right now knows her. It's not even a coincidence that she's the biggest' school bully ever. Unfortunately, teachers, principals and guidance counselor's thought of Lynne as a good little angel and that, she would _never _try to hurt anyone; not even a fly. "I saw you in T.V. yesterday at the stadium where the match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon was held."

I then stiffened and froze once again. I took a deep breath and shot Lynne a glare. "What's it to you?" I rolled my eyes.

"For your information," Lynne started as her face became disgusted, "I saw the famous soccer player Suzuno Fuusuke smirking and staring at you right from across the field. And people actually started to adore you two and thought of you as a _cute _couple for instance. Even my very own parents gave out cheesy comments."

Wait...I had no idea what the heck Lynne was talking about. First of all, who is Suzuno Fuusuke? What does _he _look like?

"Uhh...who's Suzuno Fuusuke?" I asked dumbly (Me: *kicked*) as I tilted my head to the side.

"Are you dumb or something?" Lynne snorted. "Suzuno Fuusuke=Gazel from Aliea Gakuen."

At that answer, I froze. SO DOES THAT MEAN EVERYBODY SAW THE WHOLE THING EVEN IN T.V. AND NOW IT WAS ABOUT TO SPREAD TO THE WHOLE COUNTRY AND EVEN MAYBE THE WHOLE WORLD?! Now I want to go home and bury myself in my backyard. So does that mean _Gazel _isn't Gazel's real name but instead, it's _Suzuno Fuusuke_? What a twist...

"Why would you care about that anyways?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Of course it's my business!" Lynne snapped. "I've had my eye on Suzuno for a long time now and I wanted him to be mine! But then you just have to come and completely ruin my chances!"

I then made an irritating face as I face-desk myself. That's it: It's the end of the world.

"Big fat hairy deal," I said giving Lynne a weary look, "it's not like I'm going out with him. So why don't you just chill and borrow a hammer and a couple of nails from your daddy so that you could fix everything up?"

Lynne the scowled and started to pull her hair. "But what difference does it make now that Suzuno has an eye for you!?" Lynne complained like a toddler.

Good thing she didn't know about the kiss Gazel had planted on me during the match against Diamond Dust.

"And besides," I began, "your the popular type and all, so why don't you go and approach Suzuno yourself and sweep him off his feet by your so called _charms_? After all, you are the pretty damsel in distress."

Sensei then went inside the classroom making everyone stop what they were doing and those who were talking shut up.

"Watch me [L/N]." Lynne shot me a very deadly glare before proceeding to sashay away and back to her sit.

Sensei had started classes while Lynne kept on looking over at me every two seconds and shoot me an arrow glare containing of both hatred and despise. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the other way around instead. I wasn't dating Gazel...or Suzuno Fuusuke. Whatever, there just the same person, so I think I would stick to Gazel because it's the first name I identified him as.

As classes ended, I waited for Hanako to arrive at the school gates like I used to do. Then my [F/C] cellphone rang so I picked it up to retrieve the message.

It read:

* * *

_Sorry [F/N], I can't go home with u today. I have a club meeting 2 attend, so u can just go ahead and do wat u want. _

_-Hanako :)_

* * *

I then sighed as I slipped my phone back inside my pocket. I started to walk ahead when I noticed that a snowflake fell right at the tip of my nose. When I looked above me, I then saw that it was snowing! I then raised my hands up high in the air to catch some of the falling snowflakes. Closing my eyes, I remembered how my mother would used to tell me when I was a little girl that snowflakes always differ in shapes and no snowflakes can never be similar. She also said that they will always have different number of pentagons or appearance.

I smiled at that little memory; it's also Christmas Day today. Too bad I couldn't spend it with my parents 'cause there away for some really important matters. I wonder how am I gonna spend my Christmas this year? Might as well go to the Coffee Shop like I usually do. I'm gonna order a Hot Chocolate with marshmallows.

I then sighed as I let out a cool fog made out of my own breath before proceeding to bury my face onto my [F/C] scarf and walking off to the shop. On my way, I was looking at the different colorful and bright Christmas decorations and lights while rubbing my palms together which was covered by my [F/C] gloves.

As I passed by houses and buildings, I could see different kinds of children celebrating Christmas with their family happily. I then frowned at the image and I then looked away right away - sad that I wouldn't be able to do the same thing this year.

_Well [F/N], it looks like your going to have to celebrate Christmas alone this year. _I thought as I scurried over by the Coffee Shop.

Once I entered the shop, I then looked around my surroundings as I also scanned for a place to sit on and enjoy my Hot Chocolate I was about to order.

Without looking where I was going, I bumped into a cold and tall figure in the process.

* * *

**Uh-oh! You could guess easily who it is! XDD**

**Sorry for leaving this chapter with a cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself!**

**Cliffhangers are fun!~ EEEEEEPPP! *dodges a broken computer being thrown by a reader***

**Gazel: *laughs* Apparently, someone doesn't think so.~ *smirks***

**Anyways, look forward to the next chapter which will be...you'll know soon!~**

**You can still give me flames - gentle ones or harsh ones. A review would be well appreciated. :D (And I'm so sorry for the really short chapter! T.T)**


	5. Coffee Break

I then bumped into a person 'cause I wasn't looking where I was going. Serves me right for not looking where I was going. _If your going to keep bumping into people [F/N], there is a chance that he/she will loss his/her temper and throw tantrums. _

The person whom I bumped into was a male teenager around my age. He was a head taller than me, so I had to raise my head up to get a better view of him. He was wearing a blue shirt inside a purple jacket partnered with brown pants and a pair of dark brown sneakers. His skin was fair and somehow, he had light grey hair that was swept to the left. He then turned around to face me.

"I'm so sor-GAZEL!?" I screeched as he then gave me a small smirk.

"Why Good Evening [F/N]," Gazel gave me a small smirk. "What a pleasant surprise to see you."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock. I realized though that wherever I seem to go, he is always there! Why that stalker! Or...is it just a coincidence?

"Buying an Ice-cream sundae," he shrugged as his smirk disappeared and was replaced by a straight-face. "The question is, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home right now celebrating Christmas with your parents?"

"Uhh...no," I said looking away. At his statement, it seemed to hurt me a lot. Sigh. He was right. Sadly, I couldn't do that. "I'm celebrating Christmas alone this year."

"Oh? What a shame," Gazel smirked. But something tells me that his smirk was fake. I could always tell Gazel's smirk. His smirk would always compose of his original personality: rude, arrogant and calm. Unfortunately, this smirk he was giving me was different. This smirk he was making was fake and...composed of...sadness? Wait...sadness? But why? "I feel pity for you."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be also doing the same thing?" I said as Gazel then looked away. I could tell that something was wrong. Have I said anything wrong?

"No, I just want to celebrate Christmas on my on," Gazel coldly answered while he moved forward into the line after a costumer went away as I just followed Gazel's back. I decided to not talk anymore. Something's up with him when I said those words and I don't want to offend him further. So I decided to keep quiet.

After for a couple of minutes, it was finally my turn to order my Hot Chocolate. "One Hot Chocolate with marshmallows please." I ordered nicely as the lady smiled at me. She then got a [F/C] mug and poured some Hot Chocolate into it and then looked for the marshmallows. I looked at behind me and I noticed that I was the last costumer getting an order from the counter. Sigh. People must be busy preparing and celebrating for Christmas. But me? Nope. I'm celebrating alone this year.

I then peered over at Gazel. He was standing and leaning by the glass window while eating his sundae. I had no idea why he was eating such a cold dessert at a freezing weather at this time. But it does make sense with his title: The Calm and Cool-Headed boy.

"Uhh...Ms?" the woman from the counter called out to me making me snap out of my thoughts and turn my head towards her only to receive a warm smile. "Your Hot Chocolate is ready."

"Oh yeah!" I nervously smiled while scratching my head. "Thank you."

I then smiled when I saw the warm Hot Chocolate with marshmallows being placed in a [F/C] ceramic mug. I rummaged through my pocket as I handed over the payment for my drink when the woman called me once again.

"Hey, aren't you that young girl who was being teased by the audience during the match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon?" the woman joked which made me flash red. I can't believe she even saw that incident! Now I'm really doomed...

"Uh...yes, I'm the one," I giggled nervously while still flushing red in embarrassment.

"Well, I think _that _boy who gave you a smirk back at the stadium really likes you - maybe even _loves _you," the woman pointed out while my whole body flushed red. People could have mistaken me for a tomato just now.

_W-wait...what is this warm feeling I'm getting? My heart is suddenly beating faster..._

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat just now when I remembered Gazel's _handsome _smirk. Wait...HANDSOME!? Oh great...now I'm eventually falling for him...

"W-what? Nooo! I don't think so," I said shaking. "He wouldn't have done the _act _back at the stadium if he liked me."

"I think he definitely likes you. And there's gotta be a reason as to why he did that _act_," the woman smiled not waiting for my answers. "I think he did that to show everyone that you belong to him and only his. Oh, how romantic.~"

My heart then fluttered and missed a beat. Wait...so does that mean...? The game...Hide and Seek. He always called me _his prey _ever since that match I had with him back then...until now...I didn't understand at first as to what he meant 'cause it was kinda hard to tell with his face always expressionless.

"Y-you think so?" I asked, turning pink in the process.

"Yup," the woman nodded. "Speaking of him, his just right there leaning on the glass window. I think you should talk to him."

As a respond, I then nodded and took the mug filled with Hot Chocolate. I then took a sit on a specific spot near to where Gazel was staying on. I then inhaled and exhaled.

_Okay [F/N], this is it. Talk to him. It's okay. Just...talk to him. He won't bite you or anything. I hope..._

"Uh...Gazel?" I called out to him to which he shot me a look. And it was expressionless - overall, also calm. I then gulped and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Would you like to sit down with me? You know...aren't your legs tired from just standing there against the wall?" I continued to which Gazel shrugged and just started to approach me before sitting right across me without hesitation and without a word. Wow...he sure was calm...and quiet.

"So~" I sweat-dropped at my own words. Geez, I was trying to find the write words that could be perfect for my little talk with Gazel. "Uhh...why are you eating a sundae? It's freezing right now."

Damn...I just wanted to face-palm myself right now.

"You should already know that by now," Gazel said arrogantly as he took a spoonful of ice-cream. "I'm immune to the cold."

"I-I see..." I said while sighing in failure.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Gazel suddenly asked after for a moment silence. I then nodded as a signal for him to continue as I took a sip from my mug. "Why are you celebrating Christmas alone this year?"

I then stiffened as my eyes saddened. His words hurt again. His words hurt alone itself. It kinda hurts to see other children celebrating Christmas happily with their family for me. It makes me feel like I live alone ever since I was a child. It actually kinda makes me wanna weep. Tears threatened to spill, but I tried my best to hold them back.

"They couldn't make it," I sadly replied while putting my mug down and stare down at my foot. "They have really important matters to attend to and so they couldn't make it as it will take time."

Gazel then reverted his gaze directly at me after staring down at his sundae. "I know how you feel," he said suddenly which made me look at him again.

"Really?" I inquired to which he rolled his eyes. I had no idea he knew how I could feel. I thought he was just expressionless and unemotional like his personality.

"I live in an orphanage with other children," Gazel paused, "so I have no parents as you can see, and I definitely don't miss them."

His last statement was filled with venom and I could tell his parents treated him badly. I didn't wanna ask.

"Oh...I'm sorry," I apologized even though I didn't know why. I sighed again as I drank the almost finished Hot Chocolate drink.

"Don't apologize," Gazel said finishing his sundae. "Your celebrating Christmas alone this year, right?"

"Uh..yeah," I said shrugging.

"Do you have anything else to do right after staying here?" he asked once again.

"Nope," I shook my head as a sign. "I'm going home after this and was planning to just watch T.V."

"Then are you willing to come with me right now?" he asked with his usually regular voice. But it was different from how I listened to it. This time, his voice was warm and welcoming. It suited him much better.

"O-okay then..." I said feeling warm inside.

He then stood up and grab my hand as we got out of the shop. I could have sworn I saw the lady at the counter smile at what was happening. I don't know what to expect either so I shall have to follow Gazel for now.

* * *

**Okay guys! You had a little chat with Gazel and even had a Coffee Break with him! So~ I'll update the last chapter soon! I'm sorry if you thought that this chapter was crappy.**

**I hope you'll still keep on supporting!**


	6. Park

**I would like to thank those people to who reviewed for this fiction:**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**Children of Light**

**SapphireSpade**

**Ajla-chan**

**loving'it4321**

**Yandere Yangire Lover**

**ChocoKiller**

**AlsiusHaku**

**Fate**

* * *

**Park**

* * *

Gazel kept on holding my hand the whole way around the corner of the streets without even letting go. His grip was hard; however, it felt welcoming and warm - not like the one before, which was unwelcoming and cold. But why hold my hand? He should have just held my wrist in the first place or let me just follow him instead, but knowing Gazel, he probably has his own reasons as to why he's doing this right now. Although, I never complained. I like how his hand is holding mine right now - soft and gentle. I can even feel the smooth texture of his skin even though I'm wearing my [F/C] gloves.

I have to admit, I've never seen this side of Gazel before. The Gazel I knew was always arrogant, cold and rude. Fortunately, this is a different side of him and a different story as well. Gazel is so mysterious.

_Gazel, who are you, really? _I asked myself, but I was not expecting to be given any answers anytime soon.

"Hey Gazel, where exactly are we going?" I asked curiously.

"For me to know and for you to find out later," Gazel replied with a hint of kindness in his voice.

This isn't usually like him, so I kinda feel a bit weird around him right now; I'll probably get used to it later on.

We've been walking for awhile now, and the further we walked, the more I shivered and colder I got. One thing's for sure, I wasn't used to the cold. Good thing I wore my knee socks, or else my feet would have already frozen solid.

Suddenly, Gazel stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me with his still captivating teal eyes. "Are you feeling cold?" he asked still glancing at me.

"Huh?" I tried to lied. "No, I'm fine."

Gazel rolled his eyes and quickly removed his jacket. "Put this on," he stated while dressing me up with his purple-hooded jacket. "It'll keep you warm."

"But what about you?" I asked worried. "Won't you freeze up?"

Gazel rolled his eyes again. "Haven't you heard me? I'm immune to the cold," he said a bit annoyed. "Now come'on."

He then grabbed my hand once again before proceeding to continue walking. I inhaled the scent of Gazel's purple jacket; it smelled a lot like him and it smells good too. Now I feel warm both in the in the inside and outside.

We still continued to walk until I haven't realized that Gazel had stopped walking and so, I bumped into his back. He didn't seem to be bothered, but the person right in front of him did irritate him a lot.

When I looked at from behind Gazel's back to see who it was, it turned out that the person was a familiar female. She had the same height as me and had blonde hair that reached her waist. From the little that the street lights were providing, I think her eyes were colored brown and her skin complexion was normal. She also wore warm clothes as it was snowing and it was freezing cold.

When I was finally able to shed some light, it turned out that the woman was actually no other than Lynne Ferrer! Bad timing [F/N]! What crappy and bad timing!

"Suzuno!?" Lynne screeched. "[L/N]!? What are you guys doing here? OMG! You guys nearly scared the living daylights out of me! I thought that I bumped into a bunch of complete strangers!"

I rolled my eyes as I sensed Lynne starting to flirt. I kinda felt a tug on my heart when I saw the scene right in front of me. I didn't understand at first, but then I realized something shortly...

Was I jealous over the fact that Lynne was flirting with Gazel who hasn't even let go off my hands? Well, everybody gets jealous anyways...or so I thought.

"By the way Suzuno, can I get your autograph?" Lynne flirted while twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "I'am a really big fan of you."

Gazel then rolled his eyes in annoyance. I could tell that he wanted to get out as fast as he can. Too bad Lynne is in the way.

"I don't know who you are," Gazel stated coldly. That's gotta be a big time for Lynne. "So would you please step out of the way?"

"Oh...I'm Lynne Ferrer!" Lynne introduced as I could have sworn I saw an irk mark appear on Gazel's head. So I guess he doesn't really like fangirls that much. Same goes for me if I was in the same situation. Anyways, Gazel had reverted back to his old self and now he was acting so cold and rude.

After finally sighing - or should I say, huffing, Gazel had tightened his grip on my hand and then proceeded to just walk away while dragging me pass Lynne. Lynne gasped as she realized that Gazel wasn't going to pay attention to her anytime soon. I then peered over her just in time to see her jaw drop and then eventually give me a very deadly death glare.

I now feel so sorry for Lynne. NOT. There's no way I'm feeling sorry for her after what she did to me when I was still in my elementary years. She was such a big bully. Lynne then snobbed and knows that she wouldn't win no matter what she'll do, so I have the feeling that she is planning on something for me when I get back from Winter Break and get ready for school again. Needless to say, I can defend myself anyways.

Gazel still continued to drag me after passing by Lynne. To be honest, now that I'm wearing Gazel's jacket, it was definitely super comfortable. It was so convenient that I didn't want to take it off. I got a little whiff of Gazel, and before I knew it, I was walking beside him. Suddenly, he then turned to look at me as a smirk flashed on his lips.

"You do realize that eating a sundae ice-cream back at the Coffee shop was just my cover, right?" Gazel said, still smirking.

Wait...what!? What did he mean that that little act he pulled at the Coffee shop was just his cover !? "What do you mean by that? I don't understand..." I asked with eyes widening in both shock and horror written on them.

"Now that I've told you, it's time I explain everything," Gazel smirked as he gripped my hand tightly. "Remember when I said that I'd get you again when we were outside the stadium? Yeah, that was true, but also an excuse so that I could eavesdrop on your's and your best friend's conversation because maybe I could get _something _from it. Sure enough, I heard your best friend mention the name of your school and I planned to go there to finally catch you. Unfortunately, you were so hard to find because your school is so big and plus, I had to deal with a _little _fangirl situation. It was chaos." he explained not waiting for my answers.

"Luckily, I found your best friend at the school library and I asked her where I could find you. She told me, but when I realized that there were too many people and it would be awkward to catch you in such a place. So I asked your best friend of the place where you usually hang out after school if you have and she told me that you usually hang out at the Coffee shop just 10 blocks away."

Gazel then gave me a sharp look before proceeding to continue. "Of course, I thought that it would be a very good idea to catch you there 'cause the crowd is lesser. Your best friend then giggled and told me that she could help by sending you a fake text message saying that she needed to attend a club meeting so that she wouldn't be able to go with you and you'd be left alone with me. The operation was a success."

Why that little betrayer! How could Hanako do this to me? She was suppose to be my best friend! But on the bright side, it was partially her fault why I'm with Gazel now and I seem to be happy. But still, texting me a message that turned out to be a fraud?! Why that sneakin' lizard! I can't believe I actually fell for it! Gazel was a genius and that, I was lured into his trap with no escape. No escape.

"But," Gazel interrupted my train of thoughts, "I'm forgetting one little detail. And that is, the game called Hide and Seek is officially over. You're already found and caught by me, so preferably, the rest of the time for now, you're with me."

I then nodded in defeat. That's it for me. I've already been exposed and I was finally captured. No more hiding and running away, [F/N]. The game is over. Everything has been cleared. Before I knew it, time passed by and we finally reached our destination: A beautiful park. The park was filled with snow and walking people - couples mostly. There were wooden benches placed in the sides and if I could see further, a gazebo is neatly shown.

But in the middle of the park, a beautiful thing was being displaced. A majestic and a gigantic Christmas tree was standing tall in the middle of the park decorated with assorted colorful Christmas balls and decorations. Add to that, a long Christmas light was swiveling around the tree lightening up with different bright colors.

"This place is beautiful," I said astonished. I've only been to the park a few times, but I never realized that it would be this attractive. I'm so glad and happy that Gazel took me to this place.

"Hmm..." Gazel hummed as he released my hand and stepped forward into the park leaving me disappointed. His hand was cold, I have to admit, but it eventually turns warmer every time I hold onto it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called out as I ran after him.

He was standing right in front of the Christmas tree with his eyes laid on the bright shimmering golden star at the very top. I had no idea why he was doing so. The star was indeed very beautiful and fine. Lots of children seem to approve of it much.

I then heard Gazel sighed beside me. I peered over at him and I could see his eyes filled with sorrow and grief. I wonder what was wrong?

"What's wrong Gazel?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice. I hate to admit it but I seem to be developing some kind of friendship with an alien. Maybe more than friendship.

"No, nothing," Gazel shook his head, with his voice cold once again. "I just feel like something is missing."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the Christmas tree. "Is there something wrong with the Christmas tree?"

"No," Gazel answered right away, "it has something to do with this night."

"Huh?" I inquired as I looked at my watch. It was 6:47 p.m. in the evening. Gazel is making me confuse right now. "What are you actually trying to imply too?"

"You wouldn't understand," Gazel said putting his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "You hate me so of course you wouldn't understand."

I then blinked as I thought it over. I used to hate him before when I first met up with him together with his teammates. But overtime, it was being replaced by...what is that word called? Love?

Without warning, I then walked right in front of Gazel and stood up straight to keep an eye contact with him. I then reached out and cupped his cold cheeks with my gloved hands as I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Gazel. Speak," I took a soft breath, "It's okay. I'll listen. And I'm not sure if I hate you."

"Your just gambling," Gazel said narrowing his eyes. But for a moment there, I could have sworn I saw him leaning in to my touch. "It's what people always do. They never mean there words."

"But I do!" I said determinedly. I didn't know how I got the courageous to say that. "I'm in all ears and I will listen to you!"

But Gazel just sighed and dragged me nearer to the Christmas tree. He then let go and fished out something and placed it on a specific part of the Christmas tree.


	7. Mistletoe

**Thanks for the reviews again guys! They made my day! :D Some were funny actually! XD **

**And here, I'll present to you the last chapter for this story!~**

**Remember, there may be a slight chance of OOC-ness...**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I followed Gazel's arm. But due to the lack of light, I couldn't really see that much.

"Let's just say that this Christmas Evening will cut out for the both of us," Gazel answered. But it didn't make any sense! I didn't understand what he was trying to imply too.

"Wait...what?" I asked while scratching my head. He is so confusing sometimes.

"[F/N]," he sighed, "you gotta promise me something first."

"Uh, yeah. What is it?" I asked obliviously.

"You gotta promise that you wouldn't reject me," Gazel gave me a sharp look. "You gotta promise that you wouldn't push me aside."

"Huh?" I inquired. Now I was really confuse. What does he mean that I would reject him? I would push his aside? All of these words is making my head spin...

"You gotta promise to do the same..." Gazel whispered this last statement in my ear as I cringed at his cold breath. What did he mean? I gotta know!

"I don't get all of this," I sighed. "Can you explain?"

"No time for that," Gazel smirked, "'cause time's running out."

He then stepped closer as he leaned in a bit.

"Remember the promise?" he said sharply.

"Yeah," I gulped as I gazed into his teal eyes. "I promise that I wouldn't reject and push you aside. And...I promise that I would do the same?"

"You swear that you wouldn't?"

"I promise and swear!" I said huffing a bit. I may have no idea what he meant though. I don't even know why I'm making these promises.

"Good," Gazel said as his smirk transformed into a grin, "then close your eyes."

Without hesitation, I did close my eyes. I didn't know what was coming, but I did feel that Gazel started to cup my cheeks with his cold - warm for me though - hands onto my cheeks and started to lean in. I started to grow nervous. Was...was he about to do what I think he's going to do?

Before I knew it, I opened my eyes - just in time for me to see Gazel close the little gap between us left.

And that was it. He placed his cold - again, warm for me - lips onto mine and before I knew it, he was kissing me. I stiffened at the contact - not daring to move. What was I suppose to do? Push him back? Not kiss him back? No...that would break the promise!

Just then, I realized that he had done this before. He did steal my first kiss back then in the soccer match with Diamond Dust and my team. That kiss he gave me back then was cold and harsh. But this one?

It was passionate and gentle. I could feel that there was no joke in this kiss. It was all real. And I could find the opportunity to kiss back this time.

So I then wrapped my arms around Gazel's neck before proceeding to kiss back. I don't know what he did back then with his arm and the Christmas tree but that didn't matter right now.

All that mattered right now was him. Only him. It was like the world only consisted of me and him and nothing else. Was this his plan? Did he take me to this park so that he could kiss me?

I would have been lying to myself if I said that I hated the kiss but no, I loved it. I felt like I didn't want this moment to end but unfortunately, Gazel broke the kiss leaving me a bit disappointed. Okay, A LOT.

Sigh. Just when I was enjoying the moment.

"You kept your promise," Gazel said as his eyes widened a bit. I blinked three times at his statement. So did he mean that...

.

.

.

...oh that stupid idiot. I knew it.

Of course I wouldn't reject him when he kisses me. Of course I wouldn't push him aside when his lips would meet mine. Of course that I would kiss back and do the same because...I love him.

I never thought that I would learn to love a person who was rude and cold, but in the end, I did fall for him.

I had no idea though but the feeling was mutual.

"Gazel, of course I would keep my promise." I smiled at him. "A promise is a promise, am I right?"

Gazel just nodded in respond and gave me a stoic look as his eyes concentrated onto mine. For awhile there, I could have sworn the atmosphere have changed.

"I placed a mistletoe above us," he stated suddenly as I blinked and raised my head up.

Indeed, there was a mistletoe above us. But this didn't make me angry.

Instead, it made me really happy. Really really happy.

Sigh. Thank God I met Gazel in the first place. I wouldn't know what to do without him. By now I would have been celebrating Christmas at home just watching T.V.

"Since when did you get so cheesy?" I giggled while blushing a little.

This may be unexpecting but Gazel just gave me a sharp look and started to flush pink. "I-it's just a mistletoe."

"Good gravy," I sighed. "You didn't need to do that. If you wanted a kiss in the first place, I could have already given you that."

"And what about the part where you hate me?" Gazel said now looking at the ground, which was covered in snow.

"Hate you?" I said, now snorting. "I threw that away a long time ago. In fact, I don't hate you Gazel. I...I feel the opposite."

"Does that mean you like me?" Gazel inquired.

"Love you." I answered simply before hugging him.

I placed my chin against Gazel's shoulders and closed my eyes.

_This is the best Christmas Day I have ever had..._

"I feel the same way," Gazel said with a different kind of tone before proceeding to look at me and lean it again to capture my lips.

I kissed back immediately without even hesitating even for a second.

"You know what?" Gazel smiled. SMILED I TELL YOU! AT ME! "I've never said this to anyone but...this is actually my first time saying it. _Merry Christmas _[F/N]..."

"Merry Christmas too Gazel!" I smiled cheekily as a snowflake once again fell on my nose.

"Call me Suzuno from now on," Gaz- no, Suzuno suggested as he poked my nose gently while chuckling while I pouted.

"Okay fine," I said still pouting.

"Stop pouting like that," Gazel smirked. "I might not be able to resist it."

Just then, more snowflakes started to fall on us.

And this time, Suzuno and I raised up our heads so that we could see the view clearly.

The snowflakes were so beautiful. I then closed my eyes and started to catch some. I then realized that when I was a little child, I use to do this with my parents. But, no...I don't feel sad anymore that my parents couldn't celebrate Christmas with me this year...Instead, I feel happy that they are actually doing their important businesses. If they were with me right now, I wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with Suzuno at all. I wouldn't be able to kiss his soft lips by now. I'm actually lucky that I was his _prey _and he was the _predator. _

I turned to face Suzuno again to see him staring right at me with this stoic face once more. I tilted my head a little to the side when he reached out to grab my hand gently and then look at it.

I had no idea what he was doing, until he used his other hand to take off my [F/C] glove and drop it onto the ground. He then inched my hand closer to his lips and gave my fingers each a kiss.

I started to blush again and great big magical reindeer's started to appear inside my stomach.

And then it hit me!

This was...the best Christmas Day ever!

I may not be able to celebrate it with my parents but at least...I was able to celebrate it with a beloved one.

And that means more to me actually...

I then chuckled at how Suzuno's kisses became ticklish before I took my hand back.

I saw people staring at the both of us dreamily and romantically - plus, I have the feeling that they were THE SAME people who were staying at the stadium.

But you know what? I didn't even get embarrass like before.

Instead, I smirked at Suzuno and started to gather up snow in my hands. When he turned to look at me, I threw the snow ball right at his face causing him to freeze.

Just then, he took the snow in his face and started to gather up himself for the same thing.

He smirked and was about to throw the snowball at me when I laughed and tried to run away with Suzuno behind my back. People still continued to look at the scene, but I didn't care.

_All I knew was that this is the best Christmas Day ever...it is very memorable. _


End file.
